In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art against the present invention.
Light can affect the growth and metabolism of organisms (ranging from simple unicellular microorganisms to multi-cellular plants and mammals) and can produce a variety of beneficial therapeutic effects. Examples of well-known physiological effects are photosynthesis in plants and vitamin D production in mammals. Using light for therapeutic purposes, i.e., “light therapy,” has evolved from using direct sunlight, to using filtered sunlight, to using artificial light. Early light therapy focused largely on using light in the ultraviolet (UV) range of the light spectrum to treat skin diseases, ulcers, syphilis, lupus, pellagra and tuberculosis, and to heal wounds.
Photo-biomodulation, an example biochemical mechanism that relates to mitochondrial cytochrome c oxidase (an endogenous photoreceptor), uses low power light—especially in the visible red to near infrared (NIR) wavelengths range—to affect the activity of one or more endogenous enzyme photoreceptors. Specifically, wavelengths of light used in photo-biomodulation are matched to the absorption spectra of photosensitive reagents, and therapeutic effects arise as a result of the energy absorbed in mammalian tissue. Visible red and NIR wavelengths are especially effective because they can penetrate deep into mammalian tissue and are primarily absorbed by hemoglobin and melanin. In contrast, ultraviolet light only penetrates into the surface of mammalian tissue, is primarily absorbed by DNA and proteins, and tends to be carcinogenic and mutagenic.
Current devices and systems that deliver light to a mammalian, for example, human, body for the purpose of providing Low Level Light Therapy (LLLT) do so via apparatuses that (1) contain actual lasers and/or LEDs and (2) use a physical electrical power source (primarily electrical outlets or batteries). Such requirements naturally limit the form of LLLT devices/systems and how and where LLLT devices/systems can be used and implemented. Thus, it would be beneficial to have systems, subsystems and components that can be used to provide LLLT that (a) are independent of an electrical power source and (b) produce visible and near infrared radiation independent of electrically powered radiation emission devices such as lasers, LEDs, and the like.